Frost once again
by Winkheart
Summary: Jack Frost X Reader This story takes place when Jack was still human.Your role is his best friend. I hope you'll enjoy it.The first chapter just introduces you along with your mum. (Thank you for your support.)
1. Scene One

Frost Once Again - Scene One

Burgess, 1798- Fall

Waking up doesn't always leave you feeling rejuvenated, but to my surprise I found this one quite at ease. I lay in bed and have a last minute stretch before fully getting up. My bed was so soft and cozy and the blanket that laid atop of myself was nice and heavy; Perfect for keeping me warm during the chilly nights. I'd never leave it if I had the choice, but today wasn't a day to settle in. I had a lot of priorities to take care of. Along with house work was homework, and along with that was reality.

I first glided to the bathroom. Although I was light on my feet, my heels had a uniformed *patter* whenever they'd conflict with the cold stone canvice of my house. As soon as I entered the bathroom, my eyes caught sight of a freshly filled tub of water. My mother must have filled it earlier this morning while I was sound asleep. She had always been up before me. I'm thankful to have her around. I like how she's independent and strong. She inspires me. Sometimes I'd picture myself following in her footsteps, but then again, I remember, I'm nothing like her.

I withdrew my tooth-bristle from its holder in order to brush my teeth. Once I was done, I walked toward the tin tub which was a few feet away. Shedding my nightwear to the floor, I carefully climbed into the tub, trying not to spill any water. It was cool and refreshing. I'd like for it to be a bit warmer, but I'm already use to bathing without heat.

Taking the sponge and soap, I lathered my body and rinsed my hair with the toxic soapy water. It took me awhile but I was clean at last. I reached for a white towel that was folded atop a nearby shelf. I draped the towel over my head and began drying my hair first. The towel absorbed the water that drenched my (h/c) locks, and then the rest of my body. I again carefully stepped over the perimeter of the tub, which left me surrounded in a small puddle of water. Dropping the towel onto the ground, I used my foot as a guide to osmose the remaining liquid. Being nude, the chilly atmosphere lingering in my home hit my damp body, making me shiver just a tad. I quickly unplugged the tub to let it drain, then ran out of the bathroom and back into my bedroom to cover up into something warm, before goose-bumps had time to protrude from my skin.

Being dry enough, I went to dress myself. I made sure to bundle up, due to the slight drop in temperature change as the seasons of the year went on. Winter was just around the corner. Glancing up in front of me, I saw my reflection. I watched as the being in the mirror smiled back with satisfaction. My hand reached for a bottle on my dresser that contained perfume and I sprayed a bit of it on me before departing my bedroom. The sweet scent followed me downstairs and into my kitchen, where I spotted my mum heating up a pot of oats for breakfast.

"Morning mother." I smiled. She looked back at me and pre-cautiously continued to stir the oats.

"Good morning sweetheart." She replied in a chip'perish tone. "Glad to see you're up early. I figured you'd be waking a bit later than usual, considering you were out all night."

I smiled mildly thinking about the remembrance of yesterday. "Sorry, I was just entangled in an adventure." I stated which was true. "Jack and I spotted a good looking rabbit, it was worth trying to catch."

My mum hesitated before speaking. "Well, chasing rabbits can be dangerous. Especially that late at night. Who knows what could have happened to the both of you? You could have reached something bigger than its bunny hole. A bear per-say? " I could tell in her voice that she was disappointed.

I reached for a chair under the breakfast table and I took a seat. "I know. You're right, I'm sorry." I responded wearily. Although out of honesty I wasn't.

My mum removed the iron pot of oats front its kettle with some mitts to forfend her hands from being cooked. She quickly hustled over to the table and placed the piping hot pot down. Settled underneath the pot was a cloth, which was used to prevent the wood from burning.

"Get out some bowls" She demanded. I obeyed.

After breakfast my mum handed me a small piece of paper that in-scripted a short list of groceries.

-1 lb. chicken

-Head of lettuce

-2 large onions

-1 lb. rice

-Wooden spoon

"Wooden spoon?" I questioned. "But don't we already have plenty?"

"My best one broke, I need another." She glared at me "Make sure you pick out a good one. Most of the ones they make now snap like twigs." she motioned her hands as if she were pretending to snap a stick in half. I etched a smile.

"Alright, you got it." I gave her a thumbs up. Mum glanced at her watch and stood from the table. She shoved a hand in her pocket. I could tell by the rustling and clinging that she was gathering money. She pulled out a small handful of shillings and handed it to me.

"Here's to purchase the items. I have to head out to work and open the shop. Be home by the time I'm back. Oh and do you mind cleaning up? I'm running a tad late."

I nodded. "Will do"

Mum kissed me on my head. "Stay safe (y/n)" She softly told me and headed toward the door. She snatched her scarf off the old coat hanger along with her purse that was nestled on the floor.

"Bye." I softly spoke. She was out the door.


	2. Scene Two

Frost Once Again - Scene Two

I washed the dirty bowls of oats and let the pot soak in warm water. I figured I'd take a while for the oats to segregate from the bottom of the pot, so now would be a great time to get those errands out of the way. I threw on a simple coat and made sure to bring a wicker basket along with me, for holding the groceries on the way back. The chilly air hit my nose as I progressed outside. I made sure to lock the cottage door before disembarking.

"Perfect weather." I mentioned to myself. It wasn't too hot, nor too cold.

I reached the main street that lead away from the suburban area. To the sides of the paved stone street were small buildings and shops which were made of wood and brick. I noticed that there weren't many people outside, about a few were seen walking and talking to one another, and some continued working on projects, like the construction workers.

Taking my time to the market I kind of trailed off into my thoughts. I remembered that I had an essay to write for school. I hoped to get that out of the way soon. And then there was that lame worksheet I needed to complete. Damn. I just want to be a bum forever. No matter how much work I have, it's always going to be so troublesome.

Still being isolated in my thoughts and physically being oblivious of my surroundings, a sudden familiar voice spoke beside my shoulder. I was placed back in reality.

"Nice day for a walk, ehh?" The husky voice questioned.

Being surprised, my heart jumped just a tad. There standing beside me was my best friend, Jackson Overland. His gaze was hypnotizing and his smile illuminated his face perfectly.

"Yeah, hey dude." I replied. "Thanks for giving me a heart attack." I quirked a smile.

He chuckled and winked. "I knew that'd get ya."

Jack took a glance at the empty wicker basket that I withheld in my grasp. "If it weren't for the way that you happened to be walking, I would have thought you'd be going berry picking."

"Without you? Nahh, It'd get to boring." I teased.

He raised an eyebrow. "You think so? It sounds like I'm a very amusing person to be around."

I elbowed him in his arm. "Very." I smiled.

Jack followed beside me the whole way. His company felt good. I could be anywhere with him and he'd always keep the conversation growing. Which is one of the many qualities I like about him. It's as though I become a totally different person when where together. I'm happier.

We made a quick stop to say hello to my mum who was running the town's bakery. It was our family owned business. Sometimes Jack and his sister, Lucy would come by and help my mum and I in the store on busy days. I don't have to work on weekends, and today happened to be Saturday, So, Freedom~!

"Well, if it isn't my two favorite customers?" My mum greeted us. She was organizing the counter stands when we walked in.

"Yep, Seems as though it is." Jack replied. He had his hands in his pockets and gave my mum a cheesy smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Jack and I are going to the market now to pick up the stuff for the house. I'll be with him the rest of the day once we're done."

"Well alright then, Just don't get into any mischief." She swiftly glanced at Jack and narrowed her eyes.

Jack and I both looked at each other and chuckled. "Can't promise you that mum." I stated.

"Well you can please, at the least, promise me you'll be home at a decent hour. And the both of you better not go looking for that rabbit again either."

Jack snickered under his breath and leaned toward me. "You told her?"

"Sorry." I replied "I have a tendencious mouth."

He snickered again "I see…" Jack took a step forward and spoke up. "Don't worry Mrs.(L/N). I'll have her back home scratch free." He then grabbed me into a headlock and gave me a surprise attack noogie. I struggled to push him away until he finally released me from his grasp.

My mum sighed. "Fine. Off with you two. For Heaven only knows what you'll get into."

I smiled and Jack and I stared heading back out the door.

"Oh! And (Y/N)..." Her mouth stopped us from proceeding. I turned back to look at her. "Don't forget the wooden spoon."


	3. Scene Three

Frost once again – Scene Three

After walking a couple of blocks, we made it to the market. The sidewalks withheld dozens of stands filled with all sorts of numerous varieties. Food, clothes, accessories, nick-knack's, do-dads, you name it, they've got it. It was so packed that people were practically touching elbows. I'd compare it to a can of sardines, except it wasn't as smelly.

"So, What are we looking for?" Jack questioned. I handed him the list and he stared at it. "Hmm, simple enough."

"Wanna go get a chicken? I can handle the vegetables and rice." I slipped the list out of his hand and put it back in my jacket's pocket.

"Sure. Do you need it cooked, raw, or running?" He smiled wide like usual.

"Cooked please." I replied. "If you're hard enough to maintain as it is, I suppose being in charge of a clucking bird would be hell."

I could see the amusement in his face as he nodded and drifted away. "Try to stay in my sight." He said contemplatively. His gaze was distracting. "Excuse me! I have a chicken to catch!" I could hear his shouts and bickers float throughout the area as he motioned to get through the slightly large crowd that obstacled him. He would glance back every now and then to check up on me. I found it…Cute.

I made my way over to one of the vegetable stands. I bought the lettuce and the onions and placed them in my basket. The prices were a lot lower than usual, which made me happy because workers can be greedy Taint's; and Taint's are one of the many things that irritate me… Pluss, my basket had no damn support whatsoever, SOo~, the veggies rolled around, which got annoying. That's another one of the many things that irritated me. Hell, I could be walking and the next thing ya know, my damn vegetables fly out my bimzy basket.

I walked past a couple more stands in order to get to the rice. There were numerous booths that happed to be cooking meals for the hungry customers. It smelled so delicious. I couldn't ignore the scent by the time my mouth watered, but I just continued on. I stood in front of the rice stand and my eyes spotted a small, elderly sales man sitting behind it. He looked tired and alone. I placed the money in a rusty can he had revealed on the table nearest to him, and in return I took a bag of rice. "Thank you" I said kindly.

"Take care miss." He replied. I walked away.

Next, I needed to pick up a wooden spoon and find Jack. I started to increase my pace a bit when out of nowhere I was blocked by someone who happened to be wearing a creepy-looking mask and a long black cloak.

"Sorry." I murmured and tried to proceed around them, but they just kept shifting along my path. "Excuse me, but I have somewhere to be." I swiftly gave it all I could to get around the creepy being, but it just kept pushing me back. It got annoying. I stopped in my original spot and stood patiently waiting for it to move.

"You're just going to give up?" It questioned. I could recognize the muffled voice from underneath the mask.

"Jack? I-is that you under there?" I curiously walked up to the person and removed the mask from its face. I was right. It was jack.

"Surprise." He chucked and pulled out small container holding a roasted chicken.

I sighed and held out my basket for him to place the chicken in. "Put it in the basket creeper." I plumly said. He did so.

"Oh, and I picked up this too." He additionally slipped a wooden spoon out from under the cape, and placed that in my basket as well "It's the best one they had in stock."

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Sorry for creeping you out again, I just wanted to see how you would react." He rustled the top of my head. "You're too cute (Y/N)."

I blushed slightly. "You're a bully." I quirked a tease and gently wacked his hand off me.

He puckered his lips and drooped his eyes playfully. "Oh, will you ever forgive me?"

I held out my basket. "Hold this and I'll forgive you for the rest of my life." I replied honeyed. He gladly took the wicker basket from my grasp and we began walking back to my house.

**Yes. I'm aware that this chapter is short. Forgive me.**


	4. Scene Four

Frost Once Again – Scene Four

We ended up doing our homework when we got back to my place. Jack had to run to his house to retrieve his stuff. He's a speed-ster, so it only took a few minutes for him to appear at my front door. Not to mention, he lives a couple houses away in the cradled area.

The both of us had the same teacher-same assignments. It was an advantage for us because we could rely on each other to get assignments done if we needed. Although, we didn't make it a habit. The only habit we have together is studying. Every so-often we'd work with each other if we needed a hand. Though, he may be mischievous and immature at times, he took his intellectual work seriously… He was very smart indeed…When it came to studies that is.

Jack was also the class clown. An off beat 'Charmer'. I would catch most of the girls drooling over him during class or lunch. Better yet, anywhere. He looked like something that would fall from Heaven; An angel. I was lucky enough to be seen with a good looking face like his. Puberty hit him good. REAL GOOD. He had soft brown hair and brown eyes that could make you melt. Well, they melted me, that's for certain.

Our work was scattered on a small coffee table in the living room. We sat on the floor and on different sides of the table, writing.

"Ok so, I was thinking… If you're not chicken that is…" Jack smoothly paused. I shifted my eyes off my assignment and curiously glanced up at him.

"What…? Go on…?" I questioned. It seemed as though his words were stuck.

"I was thinking, Maybe we could go into 'Black Forest' and check it out. Just for a little while?" The expression on his face darkened. It shadowed in mischief. Just his look showed he had something planed, he always does.

I sighed. I didn't think it was a good Idea. People had too many heart stopping experiences in that place, including us. "The last time we stepped foot in 'Black Forest', I broke my arm. We were lost for hours trying to find our way back and half the town had to come search for us." I mentioned.

Jack perked up, His gaze and tone grew earnest. "We were kids then. We couldn't tell our ass' from our elbows, yet alone figure out which trees were different. Nothing's going to happen this time." He smiled softly, and twitted his pencil in his hand.

I paused. A' brood' appeal seeped into my thoughts. I didn't want to say yes nor no, but the look on Jack's face had me star-struck. He wanted this adventure badly, so, I let my heart get the best of me. Plus, if I were to say 'no', he probably would go by himself. I couldn't let that happen.

"I don't know Jack… I guess… " I mumbled a wane. 'Damn, my mum would have my ass if she finds out.'

Jack slowly inched closer to me, leaning over the coffee table that separated us. He had a close impact to my face to where I could feel his breath motion. The corners of his mouth etched 'Trouble' and my heart rate grew.

"Please...?" He howled.

"A-alright…"


	5. Scene Five

Frost Once Again – Scene Five

Black Forest is located at the top of a flat-topped mountain, just on the outskirts of 'Burgess'. It was named 'Black Forest' because the trees would reach impossible heights, which blocked practically all access to the suns lighting. People say hell itself rests up there, but that's mainly due to the fact that the ones who had the guts to go, returned _franting_ about the inhumane events they've witnessed. It's rumored that families of witches, demons, and flesh craving monsters lingered in the darkest parts, waiting to prey on warm human flesh. The majority of the campfire horror stories were set in Black Forest; they're mainly told to keep the little kids from wandering up there though. I believe it's just a load of baloney, Jack and I've been stuck up there once for hours; all we saw was a moose.

"Could you possibly slow down? I'm dying back here." I groped the strap of my carrier- which was filled with important necessities, and flung it over my shoulder. My legs felt like they were going to fall off any second and Jacks fast pace wasn't helping at all what so ever. He was a few feet beyond my reach as we continued up rocky the mountain.

Jack took a glance back at me and I could hear the slight chuckling under his frozen breath. "A few more steps and we're there. Don't give up on me just yet." He stopped in his tracks and took a moment to extend his arm for me to grasp. I reached for his hand and he caught a hold of mine in a gentle grip. I noticed his palms were nice smooth as he lured me up to his level with an effortless pull. "Wow your hands are freezing." He briefly stated.

"Yah, well it is frigid out. December's in a couple days." I huffed and leaned against his side. "I need a water break before I pass out." I plopped down on the rugged slope and took out a canister of water I had packed. "Oh my God, Yes, water I love you so much." I twitted the top off and chugged nearly the whole thing. Jack kneeled down beside me and nudged it out of my mouth before I managed to drink the last drop. "NOoOo~" I groaned.'Jerk.'

It didn't take long to reach the top of the mountain, just a few minutes. Which was a relief for jack and I. The premises looked the same as I remember from years ago. There was nothing but an abyss of trees, vapidly resting as they did for generations. The terrain looked as if it hasn't been touched in ages, and the sound of cold wind haunted between the crevices of each passing object we wandered around.

"Creepy…" I mumbled in awe. I etched closer to Jack who was curiously glancing up at the trees. He let out a fading whistle.

He turned his head. His eyes peered at my distilled expression. "We better stick close together. The trees are said to be cursed by the family of witches that subsist. If the they catch a human wandering alone, they'll rip them to shreds and use their guts as a nutritious fertilizer."

I budged his face away with my hand. "Ha. Very funny… Do you want me to be paranoid?"

Jack declined back, his eyebrow slightly raised. "What? You don't believe me?"

"Not one ounce." My glare beamed at the smirk forming on his face. I would be a fool to believe a word that came out of his mouth. 'Was his plan this whole time to scare me?'

"Fine. I warned you… Although there's another thing I suppose I should advise..." He scuffed closer to me. I distanced myself from his approaching frame until my back hit a tree. My eyes widened as his lean body hunched over me. 'What was he implying?' Jack rested his forearm against the tree trunk above my head.

"And that is?" I asked, staring up at his captivating brown eyes. His expression was wry… It was enough to make me shiver.

Jack's hand inappreciably rested at the edge of my jaw. He motioned his thumb; it brushed smoothly across my warm cheek. "Well… I bet blood thirsty Beasts would do anything to get a nip at a pretty face like yours…" He soothingly replied. The sound of his husky voice gave me goose-bumps and my face slowly turned red.

"Jack… You're so full of it." I grabbed a hold of his wrist and moved his soft hand from my face. I didn't want him to see my flushed expression, so I lugged myself from in-between both the tree and him. "The only thing I should worry about is you." I sarcastically said.

Jack fixed the scarf around his neck and let out a long sigh. The warm vapor from his mouth froze, creating a mist in the air. "It's just so fun to tease. Plus, your expression is priceless every time." He patted me on the back and we continued onward.

Small patches of sunlight hit the ground around us. It felt strange exploring this area of 'Burgess'. I had this knot in my stomach that wouldn't go away. It was as though I were waiting for something to happen. Other than the sound of the wind and pine leaves shaking, 'Black Forest' was dead silent. I figured we would come across birds at the least, but I guess they were too high up in the trees to see or hear them. We shuffled through the somewhat mossy grass, trying to avoid puddles of mud and muck. I was hoping not to get my shoes too dirty, but it was tough to avoid. As for jack, well… his shoes were already demolished.

We were walking for quite a while, yet nothing seemed to intreeg us. The sun's rays that beamed between some of the trees became duller and the climate dropped fast. I was just about to open my mouth to tell jack we should probably head back, but words escaped his mouth before mine. "Hey. Look at that." Jack Paused. His eyes spotted a long Stick leaning on one of the pine trees. It looked like it could have been a Shepard's staff. With caution, he took a couple leaps over some puddles and grabbed it with his right hand. It was as tall as him. If not, taller. "Pretty cool, ehh?" He gestured at me with a smile.

"Yah, I suppose. I wounder who left it there?" I watched jack examine it some more.

He smirked. "It probably belongs to the withes. I bet they use this to slice their victims heads off."

I rolled my eyes. "Heh. So, What are you planning to do with it? Herd sheep?"

"No." He smugly lashed. He crossed back close to where I was and stepped up on a rather large rock. His face withheld mischief as he peered down at me. "I'm going to poke you with it." Jack jolted the staff at me a bit. I managed to skedaddle away from him before he touched me with the God damn thing.

"Dude, quit it. I really don't want to stumble in this muck." I squealed, trying to avoid being jabbed by the Shepard's staff. I quickly hid behind the nearest tree, hoping it would shield me. Jack chuckled. I could hear him jump off the rock and trudge slowly over to the tree that guarded me.

"If that were to happen, I'll catch you before you hit the ground. As I recall from this morning, I promised your mum I'd have you back 'Scratch free' and as good as new..." He chuckled and popped his head around the wide bark. "Boo."

A small unexpected _Snort_ escaped my nose, making me jump. Being embarrassed, I quickly covered the lower half of my face with my hands. It seemed as though it surprised me more than Jack; the blush that freshly illuminated my cheeks proved it. Slowly, he strided around the tree to where we were now facing each other.

"Cute…" Jack's meaningful eyes gazed down at me- as they always happened too. Except this time… the expression hidden deep within them softened and his face grew calm. As our eyes were still in contact with each other, he reached for the hands that were shielding my mouth and lowered them to where my lips were slightly exposed. I was oblivious of what to expect when suddenly, Jack leaned in inches closer; short face to face contact. I could feel his frozen breath escaping his mouth. Followed by his lips as they carefully brushed against mine…

'Is this really happening…?'


	6. Scene Six

Frost once again – Scene Six

Jack hesitated for a moment, mainly because he got no reaction out of me. I was as stiff as a board, crammed yet again between the bark of a mossy tree and the lean body of my best friend. Though I only felt the surface of his frozen lips drag across my own, their simple touch was enough to make my heart stop for good. Tension in the air danced around us. It seemed as though Jack was trying to abstain his hungry urge to accompany his mouth any further. So forth, He let go of my hands and slowly distanced his face from mine.

He shook his brown locks with a free hand, while clutching onto the staff with the other. His body language showed that he was nervous, just as I was. "I-I uhh…"

"Jack?" I cut him off. In this moment, I knew he wanted me as much as I wanted him. 'Did he know I felt the same way?' Nevertheless, I couldn't just leave him hanging. As soon as he brought his gaze back to me, I grabbed a hold of his sweater and propped myself closer to him. The expression on his face dismayed as I quickly planted a small peck of a kiss on his cheek. "Lets go home."

Jack sighed; he looked to be passively relieved. "Sounds good to me." He replied with a light smile. After that, we started to make our way out of 'Black Forrest'.

We left leaving like nothing ever happened. The both of us were trying to cover up 'the fact of the matter' with other thoughts. It's scary to feel as though you're stuck in a hole like this- Pretending that things were back to where they left off. Hoping to rewind. But other than feeling stuck in a hole, another part of me leaked happiness. I was glad to know that I- at least, have a chance of becoming more with Jack. No more worrying if he was thinking about another girl, or if I wasn't good enough for him. It was because of that short moment, that I now have a speculation to look at the positives.

I looked up at jack who was un-cautiously bonding with his newly found staff. I wonder what his though about this were. When we approached the bottom of the mountain, I took hold of Jack's hand. His palms were sweaty, I guess it's because his nerves were taking over. Soon enough, he gladly accepted it.

"Errm, (y/n)?" He Croaked, trying to bring up the confidence to speak.

"Yah?" I softly replied.

Jack sighed, briefly pausing before speaking. His tone was low and husky. "I uhh… I apologies for earlier. I don't know what came over me. It was stupid."

'He thought it was stupid ehh?'

I cleared my throat. "Well, it was unexpected." I smirked. "Very fetching of you though."

"Hah! Of course it was." He snickered back. "I guess… I guess my instinct took over- My instinctive need to finally kiss you." He secured the grasp of my hand. As soon as he said those words, my face flushed and my heart skipped. I didn't know how to respond. 'What should I say?'

"Well, if that's the case, then I think it was very courageous of you." My head fell and I tried to not make eye contact with Jack. My face was too embarrassing to show.

"Haha, you're blushing aren't you?" He looked up at the sky and lightly_ snickered_ aback. As I was still looking at the ground below me, I could see in my peripheral, his head as he bent over a bit, trying to get a glimpse of my red face. "You are!" His sudden change in mood forced me to smile. "Ahh, and there's those pearly whites!"

I laughed. "Oh God. Haha."

"You're perfect, no need to hide." He positioned his staff under my chin and raised my head up. "There, much better."

My smile was stuck to my face. Internally I wanted to hide myself like a hermit crab, but jack would always manage to pull me out.

"You're so cheeky." Was all I could say as I nudged him with my shoulder, knocking us out of our path a bit.

"Hey, hey, Watch it, we're gonna stumble." He laughed and pushed us back in place.

We finally made it back to town; just when the street lamps flickered on. My mum was most likely closing shop right now. Jack and I quickly hustled back to the suburb and before we knew it we were there. Jack suddenly stopped me before I steered toward my house.

"Wait!" he tugged at my arm which caused me to spring back. I stared up into his warm brown eyes. "Good night." He simply said.

I smiled. "Good night Jack." He loosened his grip on my arm and I slipped away. Jack stood in the middle of the suburb, watching me enter my house. Before I closed the door, I glanced at his charmingly tall posture. "Happy dreams!" I shouted low enough to where he could hear me.

"Keep warm!" He replied.

I shut the door, Leaning my exhausted body against it. I sighed and slid down to the bottom of the frame, trying to catch my breath.

"Phew, What a night." I said aloud to myself.

Before my mum came home, I lit the fireplace so It would warm the house, then I made my way upstairs to get out of my sweaty clothes and into some comfy nightwear. But by the time I reached the top of the stairs and slugged my way into my bedroom, I was so tuckered out, that I just threw myself onto my bed and warped into my lifeless sheets. As soon as I shut my droopy (e/c) eyes, I fell sound asleep.

**Hey! I'm filling up some space to thank everyone for taking there time to read my story! It means a lot! I've got over 2,000 views now! ASDFGHJKL Woahh! You all are awesome!- I feel like a celebrity! **


	7. Scene Seven

Frost once again – Scene Seven

"(Y/N), (Y/N)… You've got to get up." An indistinct voice manifested within my thoughts. I tossed and turned, hoping for its rhythmic quarrel to stop disturbing my peace. "(Y/N), come on, It's time to wake up." It felt like my brain was erratically spinning; I felt so mentally confused. 'Go away' I internally pleaded. "We have church. Get up now!" Suddenly, the soft bundle that cradled me unexpectedly ripped away, and what seemed to be warm became freezing in a matter of seconds.

My eyes gradually winced open. The sun's rays stung my face, making it a struggle to clearly observe my surrounding. "Mhmm… Make it go away…" I mumbled. The temperature was too cold for my liking; hence I curled myself up and used my arms to substitute for a blanket.

"I'm not allowing you to skip out on Sunday church. You better get up now." My mother ordered.

My mum slightly jolted my shoulder, but I just ignored it. "Mhmm, please let me stay home. I don't feel well." I groaned an excuse. Though, church was always important to attend, I felt that it's just too annoying to tolerate at times; today was one of these times. I'd rather waste an hour and a half of my time sleeping-in more than anything.

"You don't feel well?" Mum placed the back of her hand to my forehead. "Hmm… Are you catching a fever? What's wrong?"

"I'm internally decaying." I sarcastically mumbled.

She sighed. "Sure you are. Now put something warm on; it's snowing out today." I could hear her trail of footsteps fade as she walked out of my bedroom.

'It's snowing?' I curiously sat up to face my window. My eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness that captivated my room. Through the glass, I could see white patches of snow covering the peak of every tree and house. Small flakes gently glided down to the ground; winter finally arrived.

I loved winter, especially after a snow day. My heart warms whenever I see everyone outside celebrating the seasonal change. It's the one time of the year where you get to have fun with mother nature- Unexpected snowballs fly at you, sleds almost hit you in the ass, you're able to glide on frozen water and decorate handmade sculptures of your own making. Nonetheless, the best part about winter is cuddling up by a fire, enjoying some memorable moment with the ones you love most. It truly is wonderful.

I skedaddled out of bed and rushed to put on something heavy; I wouldn't want to catch a cold. Grabbing a pair of jeans, I pulled them over my legs, managing to squeeze into them. "What? Is my but getting bigger?" I examined my figure in the mirror and shrugged. "Whatever." Once I was done dressing, I brushed my teeth and hustled downstairs where I met my mum who was waiting for me, beside the front door.

"Let's go." She opened the door and I followed her on the way out.

The cold draft of wind whirled passed me; It carried snowflakes which came in contact with my face. The warmth from my body temperature melted them as soon as they hit the surface of my skin; I used my mittens to wipe the excess liquid off. As we progressed, I tried to avoid the flakes by drooping my head down slightly, which helped a little.

The church was a good mile away. As we approached the tall chapel, there were people seen gathering inside as usual. 'I wonder if Jack's already in there.' I questioned. We quickly entered its doors. Everybody was huddled up in a heard, waiting patiently for their turn to be seated. I swindled a glance here-and-there looking for Jack, but I saw no sign of him anywhere; just some families and a few balding heads.

Within minutes of standing, the ushers politely seated us, which was nearly in the middle of the center row. As soon as the church bells rang, the priest made his way on the main stage and flagged his hand above his head, signaling the beginning of his introduction. "Good morning everybody…" He greeted, and furthermore continued onward with his speech. I promptly dozed off, un-acknowledging any words from the old priest. "…Will you all please rise…" I had no recondition of what was going on until I saw everyone promptly stand out of their seats. I copied.

We all spoke a prayer in words of harmony. It wasn't until my eyes slightly lingered to the far left corner of the room, where I spotted Jack. The tone in my voice dropped and I unmindfully stared at his structured profile. He looked intact with what was going on, while I on the other hand wasn't.

"You may be seated…" We sat down and my eyes were still fixed upon Jack. I admired his posture and charm from a far. 'Wow, was he handsome today.' I shifted my eyes to every part of him- His broad shoulders, brown hair, pointy nose, and… his lips. His porcelain lips… Dear God were they perfect. I recaptured yesterday and that moment when he ever so slightly brushed them against mine. Picturing Jack physically kissing me sent a rush of anxiety flowing under my skin.

By my surprise, Jack casually pivoted his head, and our eyes came in contact with each other. It was as if he knew where I was located this whole time. The pigment in my face softly turned a shade of pink. A slanted smirk arose in the corner of his mouth and he winked at me. Embarrassed, I swiftly attained my love-struck gaze off him and directed it back to the priest who was conversing about 'who knows what-Godly topic?'

'Shit, he saw me staring at him like a freak. How do I explain that later?' I smacked a hand on my forehead in humiliation. 'I really hate myself right now.' From then on, I just paid attention to the priest, and occasionally I'd snag a peek at the clock, hoping for 'holy time' to end quickly so I can leave.

Once the priest was done talking and everybody paid their church dues, we all upped and left. I scurried away, leaving my mum behind, while trying to scramble between people. I couldn't see jack around, I guess he was lost in the crowed somewhere. I managed to make it out of the chapel and into the freezing snow, where exiting people, infrequently bumped into me.

Trying to get away from the hazardus 'trample-zone', I backed up to the edge of the chuch. "Phew." I exhaled, glad to be away from all the hasty citizens, when suddenly, a hand unexpectedly cupped over my mouth from behind and pulled me aback into an ally between the perimeter of the church and another building.

Spooked, all I could do was try to wriggle myself away and attempt to scream, but it wasn't working. The being budged me to the churches brick wall, pressing most of his weight into my frame. "Shhh! Shhh! Calm down. I'm not going to rape you. It's me."

From below, I motioned my fearful gaze upward, where I saw jack's playful face greeting me with a cheeky smile. 'I should have known it was him. Damn it.'

Jack carefully freed me from his compressing weight, and removed his hand from my mouth. "Gotch- OMpppH!"

Before he could finish his sentence I punched him in his gut. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" I scolded him. My heart was throbbing uncontrollably. "You have some nerve!" I furiously stared at his clutched posture.

"Ok-I'm sorry… Ouch, I deserved that." His arms were wrapped around his waist as he painfully spurted out his words. I noticed his staff lying on the ground. He must have dropped it when I punched him. "Good-God you punch hard."

"Maybe you'll think about that next time before scaring the crap out of me." I smiled. Seeing him like this was quite entertaining, considering it's the first time I got back at him.

Jack grabbed a hold of his staff and picked it off the snowy ground. He warily cringed upright. I could see that my punch still had an after effect on him due to the pained face he was making. "I most defiantly will." He stealthily chucked, grasping the staff with both of his lengthy hands.

"So… I guess you're still playing with your new 'boy toy'." I beckoned my head to the long stick he was holding.

"Yah, I guess it grew on me overnight." He examined it. "But you gotta admit. I look pretty cool with it."

"Defiantly." I played along. "You look like a super hero." Jack and I both laughed.

"Really? I was thinking I look more like an assassin." He narrowed his stance a bit to give a brief demonstration.

"Haha, I take that back. You look like an assassin…" Jack moved back into a normal stance. "So, what are your plans for today? I asked.

Jack bashfully peered down at his feet and chuckled slightly. He then directed his view back to me. "…Well, I was thinking… Maybe we could go grab some grub together?" He rustled his brown locks with his hand and bashfully carried his apperception around the ally. "We can go to the pub for lunch. They have some great burgers. We're both age appropriate, so it's legal."

I smiled. I knew this was his way of asking me out. Internally I wanted to scream with joy! ...But I knew it was best to just play it cool. "That sounds great. I'm starving." I replied.

Jacks face sparked with joy. "Alrighty then!" He cheekishly scooped the creek of my chin up with his knuckle. "It's a date."


	8. Scene Eight

Frost Once Again - Scene Eight

'McCauley's' was the name of the pub Jack took me to. Honestly, I never bothered to step foot in a place where obnoxious pig-belly men would go to binge on beer and get bladdered; I mean, Yah, it's sometimes entertaining to hear the babble that escapes their mouths, but when I'm about to walk into a room full of over-the-top shambolic people, It can make any situation rather uncomfortable for my liking.

The second I stepped foot into the pub, a strong stench of alcohol and musk wisp passed my nose. I took a look around the slightly compacted tavern and surveyed a few groups of nifty looking men and women who were at ease, eating a few scraps of meat and enjoying their company. At the back of the pub, a small group of three musicians were entertaining customers with their musical instruments. Altogether, this place wasn't totally how I expected it to be.

"Stick with me and you'll be just fine." Jack smilingly whispered in my ear.

"Ok macho man."

Jack led me to the bar table, where a surprisingly voluptuous woman was standing behind the counter, polishing some wet crockery and silverware.

"Afternoon Odette" Jack greeted as we took a seat on two empty high chairs. He leaned his staff on the seat next to him.

"Hello Jack and friend." She winked at me, showing some acknowledgment. "So, what'd this frisky chump do to lead a lovely face like yours in here?" She asked me while freely wiping down the surface in front of us with a wet rag.

"Well, I would say he has me hostage but then I'd be lying." I replied. My remark caused Odette to laugh, which surprised me because it didn't sound like a laugh at all; it was more of a Squawk. Her reaction had me practically chortling along with her.

"I like ya already." She lightly poked my nose with her finger, then leaned more so toward Jack and whispered allowed in his direction. "So, is this here the gal I'd always catch you baffling over?"

Jacks eyes widened with embarrassment, and it was noticeably displayed that he 'assed out'. "Ehh-heh. Umm, Odette, Could you please fetch us some drinks." Seeing him try to push her question away made his feelings for me even more revealing.

"Ha! She is! She's… She's- Oh God! What's her name?- (y/n)! Ya! That's right! (y/n)!" Odette squawked. Jack swiftly grabbed the rag that was left on the counter in front of him and threw it at Odette's face. She ignored Jack's indecorum, and motioned herself deep into my peripheral, while cupping the side of her mouth with her hand. "I hope you know that this boy talks about you an awful lot when he's pissed drunk!"

I continued to chuckle, and Jack smacked his face with the front of his hand. "Odette! Could you not!?" He mumbled, utterly irritated.

Odette wafted her hand toward him. "Ok, ok, lover boy. Two drinks coming up. Anything else?"

Jack groaned. "Two of your best burgers…please."

Odette dismounted from the counter top she leaned on, and headed toward a stall door where I assume led to the kitchen. From there she peered her head across the low swinging doors, and unexpectedly shouted our order to the cook. Who promptly retorted "COMING UP!"

On the short jaunt back to us, Odette grabbed a couple of mugs that were aligned atop one of the impaired shelves. "Now, you kids want any drink in mind?" She questioned, ready to binge through the assorted alcoholic beverages.

I glanced at Jack questionably suppressed. 'Did she expect we'd be drinking toxins?' Although, we are age appropriate to drink, and we are in a pub after all, I feel kind of unsure about the opportunity.

Jack chuckled. "Um, Odette, I think we'll pass on the brandy. Some milk will be fine." I nodded my head in agreement.

Underneath the back of the bar's counter, Odette formally took out a canister containing milk, from a large ice box. She filled our mugs to the top and skillfully slid them down on the bar's plateau, where they stopped in front of us. Once we thanked her, she left the bar to check on the other customers.

I took a sip of my milk and glanced at Jack. "So, am I that amusing to baffle over?" I questioned with sly admiration.

Jack, who was at the time slurping his beverage unexpectedly choked. I snickered at the sight of him trying to prevent the milk from spewing allover himself.

"Oh, ehhe." Jack grabbed a napkin that was in his reach, and wiped some excess milk from his mouth and hands. Mocking my remark from earlier, he replied. "I would say no, but then I'd be lying." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Was that your way of expressing your true feeling for me?" I giggled.

Jack turned a shade of pink and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, not exactly…" His cheeky glare focused back to me.

The entertainers at the back of the pub started preforming a different ballad of music. This time, it was more upbeat and unrestrained. Folks stood up to dance, while others watched and clapped their hands/stomped their feet in a rhythmic beat.

Jack gleamed at me with a perky smile "Wanna dance?" He gestured his head to the carefree cluster in the middle of the pub.

"Oh, no I ca-"Before I could finish my sentence, Jack swiftly swung out of his seat and pulled me into the foot-loosed crowd.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" He shouted over the loud uproar.

I couldn't process what was going on. There was a mixture of jumping and twirling, and flipping and whirling, and it was just too much to cope with all at once. But I admit, it was fun! Jack and I were spinning in an intimate circle. If a moment like this could last, I'd never want to let go of his hands. We were spinning so fast that I thought I was going to fly out the window, and as the music progressed faster, everyone including the both of us was shrieking with joy!

When the music came to a halt, everyone around us laughed and cheered. We were so tuckered out that Jack and I were practically gasping for air. I smiled at Jack, and he smiled at me, and together we were infinite.

I was still kneeling on the ground when I saw Odette come out of the kitchen with a tray of food. I nudged Jack to get his attention. "Jack, our burgers are ready."

He quickly stood up and helped me on my feet. We walked back to the bar where Odette settled our plates down. Right in front of us were 2 huge burgers, about the size of my head. The warm steam from them wafted past my nose, making my taste buds go bonkers.

"Wow, I can't wait to dig in." I watched Jack take a huge bite of his burger, which filled his whole mouth.

"Me too." I said. With that I picked up mine up, and took a healthy chunk off. It was the best burger I ever had. Still having my mouth full, I managed to mumble between the left over space I had. "This is delicious." Jack chuckled and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, you just sound funny when you have your mouth full like that."

I took a sip of my milk to wash down the burger bits. "Sorry, I shouldn't be talking with a full mouth."

Jack smiled, and wiped off a few crumbs that were scattered on the corner of my mouth. "Nah, It's fine. You're an exception."

**I'm sorry for the wait everyone. I was away from my computer this week. Hope you enjoyed this scene!**


	9. Scene Nine

Frost Once Again- Scene Nine

To begin with, I should have known I'd be having a great time with Jack. He doesn't disappoint. It was particularly nice of him to pay for the food and all! Moreover, our small short dine-in at 'McCauley's' was a blast, and I'm certain I'll be going back there more often; accompanied or alone.

As 'McCauley's' became more crowded with people, Jack and I left the pub; which was shortly after we finished our food. The snowfall was just a tad bit lighter since this morning, and I'm happy I don't have to hide my face from the bitter snowflakes anymore.

"Wow Jack, thank you for the meal. It was fantastic."

Jack trudged his feet through the patchy snow. "Anytime. I'm glad you liked it. Maybe we should do that more often?"

I nodded my head in agreement. "Yah, and hopefully my dancing skills will become better."

"Haha. That too." He promiscuously glanced at me from his height above. "You could be a bit lighter on your feet." He dashed a wink.

I giggled. "I must be like a bull in a China shop."

"Hmm, you're close to it." He rested his staff upon his shoulder. "I could teach you some moves… if you'd like to learn."

"Well, if I'm proven to be that terrible at shaking my rump, then I guess a few lessons from the master himself would be fine." I cheekily smiled up at his glare. "But, you already go out of you way for everyone. I should teach you a few skills of my own in return."

"How about this; if I teach you how to dance, you have to teach me how to make a perfect snowball."

Puzzled, I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you need me to-" Yet again, Jack cut me off; but this time, It was due to an unexpected hunk of snow being tossed at my face. "W-wha?! Damn it Jack!"

Jack darted off a few yards away from my stance. "Haha! What's wrong (y/n)? You look like you could use some…cooling down."

Schematically, I dug up some snow from below my feet and patented it into a ball. "You're asking for it." Aiming my snowball precisely at Jack, I threw it. The icy-sphere harshly flew past him the second after he ducked, and instead of hitting Jack, it hit the window of the towns 'Eyeglass warehouses'. The force of the balls impact left a large crack indented in the glass. "Darn." I whispered under my frosty breath. I missed.

Jack perched toward the warehouse, and took notice at the snowball's imprint that freshly stuck to the building. "Wow, nice hit." He complemented.

Consequently, an angry man quickly bustled out of the shop, and placed his infuriated attention on the two of us. "OI! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YA THINK THIS IS A JOKE!?" He continuously threatened use with his fist, which raised high up in the air.

"RUN!" Jack shouted, and suddenly dashed toward my direction. Grabbing ahold of my arm, he instantly dragged me abroad the scene and together, we scurried away. "SORRY SIR!"

"GET BACK HERE!" The man screamed. I took a glimpse back and saw a few other men scattering out of the warehouse. Soon enough, they started chasing us.

I raised my voice to Jack, trying to bring his attention to the trouble we had on our backs. "Jack. Jack?!"

"What?!" To preoccupied, Jack kept running, he didn't even bother to look back.

"We have company." I stated. "And I don't think they want to bring us gifts."

I could hear the faint growl appear through Jacks throat, and with it he fastened his pace. "C'mon, we have to lose them." He tugged on my arm, pulling me closer to him. "Stay close to me."

The angry man's distant shrieks started fading as we we dispersed away from the angry lot. Jacks tight grip and speed made it hard for me to catch up with him, and I was practically tripping over my feet. We fastened through a couple blocks, just until we couldn't catch sight of them anymore.

"Jack, C-could you slow down? You're going to fast!"

Jack peered aback from beside; he had his hand elevating his staff as it rested upon his shoulder, and his opposite arm was securely clutched around mine. He gradually slowed his pace just before we rounded a block and came to a stop. Surly we caught our breaths.

"Woo, that was exhilarating." Jack rustled the top of my head. "You ok springroll?" he teased. The front of my body was hovering over a brick wall; I was still exhausted from the distant running and pace that Jack ceded me to.

"Yah, I'm alright. Just tired." I voiced.

He chuckled, leaning his side against the same wall. "Heh, Thanks for keeping up with me. I thought you were going to stumble back there."

I took a deep breath, filling the pockets of my mouth, and then exhaled. "I was close to it. You sure had me toppling over my toes."

"Eheh, sorry." Jack replied overlooking my distilled frame. "I didn't realize at first…"

Pushing myself off of the wall, I faced Jack and we swapped tired looks at one another. "…Damn." I huffed.

"What?" He questioned.

"I really wish my snowball hit you."

He chuckled. "Really?" A slight smirk formed in the corner of his mouth. "I think I'd have a broken skull by now if I hadn't ducked." Jack stretched his staff over his shoulders. "So, I hope you'll be a bit nicer too me the next time you throw one of your balls of furry at my face."

I playfully squatted on the ground, and patented together another snow ball. "Yah… I'll try."

Jack scarcely hastened away, eyeing the round frozen ball that was firmly grasped in my hand. "Woah, woah. If a fight is what you want, a fight is what you'll get." He trailed himself backwards, avoiding some distance between us. In one swift motion, I stood up and flung the snow ball at his direction.

Before the ball managed to hit him, he blocked himself with his staff and the snowball fell apart the moment it impacted the long stick. "What are you trying to do? Kill me woman?" He questioned quite surprised.

"Ops. My bad."


	10. Scene Ten

I'm sorry for the lack of uploading 'scene ten' last week. I've been slightly behind in school, so I proposed a 'gap week' for myself. This chapter isn't much, and I know I could have done better. But I can't leave you guys hanging any longer, so here it is! Muah! :D Thank you all for reading!

Frost Once Again - Scene Ten

"Owch." I raised my head out of the snow which I unintentionally compacted into. Soft clusters of cold flakes embedded their way into my locks and masked my face; I flailed my head around, hoping the white clusters would depart; and as I wiped the excess snow from my eyes with my mittens, I caught sight of Jack horrendously laughing out of place.

"Ha-ha, man that was a spill! Are you alright?" He cradled his stomach, preemptively prevailing himself from falling to the ground.

"I'm aright, j-just freezing." My teeth uncontrollably clattered among my jaw. I quickly hauled myself out of the snow trench; occasionally wiping snow off of my outfit.

Jack slowly paced over, still afflicted by my plummet. "You're like a distressed St. Nick."

His remark compelled a soft smile to form upon my face, and I allured my eyes to his attention. "Ho-Ho-Ho" I huffed, deepening my voice. Jack's coy expression gleamed through his quizzical eyes; His eyebrow rose slightly.

"Hmm, Christmas must've come soon." He stepped a bit closer, but was prevailed by the point of my finger pressing into his chest. He slowly glanced down at my hand, and then retraced his eyes back to mine. He gripped his spare hand around my wrist, and lowered it to the side of my frame. "I hope that means I'll be getting my present earlier this year."

Motionless thoughts ran through my mind. Jacks seductive ways of 'fun' were begging again, and the only way to restrain is to ignore him. But, the waves of anxiety already started fluttering throughout my stiff being, and I couldn't even manage to step off the tracks, yet alone speak out. It seemed as though I was being draped in rope, and the closer Jack etched, the tighter the rope began to squeeze me. To a degree, I was tied up in Jack's taunting looks and wry expressions; only to be hit by the train of his cool lips.

Jack tossed his staff to the ground, and moderately drew his hands around my waist, keeping me intact with him. Our lips were firmly pressed against one another's, completely motionless and passionate for a while. Though it was freezing out, the cold atmosphere couldn't keep my cheeks from heating up; and instead the warmth they gave off spread throughout my bones as I continued to be embraced by Jack's secure hold.

I propped myself upon the tippy-top of my toes and settled my hand's atop Jack's shoulders, feeling the need to glean myself closer; Jack took this as an advantage, and with that he lifted me up to his level, spinning me around in a convivial fashion. I disembodied my lips from Jack's, and bridled my head aback to let out a small laugh.

"Jack, you're so cheeky." I murmured . His gaze from below radiated with happiness, and he planted another kiss on my cheek.

"Force of habit." He admitted from below before carefully lowering me to my feet. "I can find myself spinning with you forever."

I was squealing internally. 'He says the sweetest darn things.' I would have found a way to reply to him, but my flattered manifestation had me looking at the ground. Jack lifted my chin up with the creek of his hand; and my sight emerged into his warm brown eyes.

He smiled, flaunting his pearly teeth. "You're too beautiful to hide."

I gripped my hands in Jacks shirt; my palm's beginning to sweat dude to nerves looping past me. "I'm sorry. I can't help myself when you're complementing me like that."

"It's true though. You're beautiful. I wish I had the guts to say that a long time ago." His expression softened. It was a rare side of him which he'd slightly express; and it educed me in believing him, no matter what the case.

I un-gripped my hold in Jack's shirt, and lowered a hand back to my side. Jack released his possession of me, and the second I felt his hand bump with mine, I gently cupped my mitted paw with his. "Thank you, Jack."

A light smirk formed in the cornered of his mouth, and we strided back to the stone path into town. Jack crooked over to pick up his staff which was flung to the snowy floor, and brushed some snow particles off of it. "Hey… Do you think I'd be a pretty good Shepard?" He asked considerably.

I smiled up at his beatific proposition. "Yes, Jack. I think you'd make a fine Shepard."

Love broke through me that moment, and It felt damn great.


	11. Authors Note

I apologizes for my lack of updating. I've been abandoning writing for the past month due to keeping up with social life, and academic priorities, and lazyness, and whatnot. I ask for understand-ability. I will update the next chapter once I find my 'Mojo'...

Other then that, Thank you for your support and interest in "Frost Once Again" It sentimentally moves me whenever I see the huge number of views and amazing number of follow's I've harvested. I will most definitely continue to entertain you guys with my other story's in the future. Who knows when or what captivating story's I may exceed to write?

Feel free to private message me about anything on your mind too. I love the attention, and I continue to check back on anyone, even if it may be about your own literature; because just as well as you support me, I'd love to support you guys with your work too.

Oh, and if you have any recommendations, please fill me in on your thoughts. Thank you.

~Winkheart :)


End file.
